Candor or Dauntless
by Juliette Grimm
Summary: I know their are a lot of TOD storys but I like them and their fun.The gang from Divergent plays Candor or Dauntless (aka truth or dare.) Leys find out who Peter Likes and some other stuff along te way!
1. Lets Play Candor or Dauntless! Ya OK!

**Hi here is a ToD story.**

I look up there is Tobias in my apartment.

"Hey Four."I say using his nickname. Unless were sure were positively sure they were alone and in the Dauntless compound that was...never.

"Hola Tris."He says. Just then Christina barges in,

"Hey guys wanna play Candor or Dauntless?"She asks

"Wha-"I ask

"No." Tobias says I wonder why.

"Aw,`cmon you guys are sooo boring!" Christina wines.

"No." I say.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine than come play!"

"Fine."

"Then `cmon."

Me and a reluctant Tobias head towards Zekes apartment we finally got their and somehow Peter, Eric, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Christina and Will were all sitting in a circle in the middle.

"Um...what the frig is happenng."I ask

"Candor or Dauntless!"Uriah says like it was obvious.

"Um sure."I say as I sit down beside Tobias.

Christina stands,"The rules are: someone asks you Truth or Dare or Candor or Dauntless. If you pick Truth or Candor someone asks you a question you have to tell the truth, If you choose Dare or Dauntless then the person tells you a dare that you have do it if you fail to do either then you have to take off an article of clothing no jewelry and YES for the pervs, here it CAN be a bra or underwear when your naked you have to make out with every one of the opposite gender in the room so..."

"Wate NO way in hell am I playing this game!" I shout motioning towards the door Zeke stops me.

"Wait Trissy Wissy are you scared of playing." He asks I glare at him.

"NO."I say.

"Then Play."

"Fine."I grimmble sitting down with Tobias.

"I`m Going first!" Christina Yells. "Trissy wissy are you Dauntless or Candor."

"Were am I Christy Wisty Dauntless!"

" Stiff ya sure that you want to do this." Peter laughs.

"Shut your dirty pie whole Peter!"I yell.

"Fine thank you for that Idea Peter. OK Tris so since his pie whole is so dirty clean it out..."She grinned evilly,"with your toung!"

"What The hell does that mean?"I yell.

"In other words make-out with him!"She clarifies.

I feel Tobias`s grip on me tighten.I think about it then stand and takeoff my shirt reveling a black lacy bra that Christina lent me and was my only clean one.

"You were THAT!"Eric yells.

"Its Christina`s."I mutter

"If that's what you were on top I wonder whats on the bottom?"Uriah mutters.

"PERV!"I scream!

"Yup, and proud of it!"He grins.

"Go,Tris."Lynn says irritated.

"Kay,well Eric Truth or Dar-"I`m cut off by a Max.

"Tris visiters!"

Then Susan and Caleb walk in,

"Hey, Beatrice."Susan says.

"Tris!"I say fold my hands over my chest as they both look at my bare body. I was glad I wasn`t by Tobias I havn`t exactly told him that were...Dating!

"Hello we came because its our first visiting day as full members so we can stay all day! What are you guys playing?" Caleb asks.

"Candor or Dauntless." Christina leaned over and explained the rules to both of them."Wanna play?"

"Um..."Susan bites her lips abnegation are not supposed to play games like this but it would be selfish to say no for her own reasons. "Sure."

"Oh Stiff #2 is taking some risks scandlice!" Peter snorts.

"Shut the hell up Peter."I say.

"I don`t take orders from a stiff especially Stiff #1."Peter says.

"I said shut the hell up!" I say.

"Don`t talk like that Beatrice!"Caleb says in a tone like he`s my father .

"Shut the hell up Caleb I said that once I`ll say it again because I`ll talk however I frigging want don`t talk to me like I`m your kid! Because news fash I`m so damn not and Caleb and stop treating me like I`m friggin 5!"I yell heading towards Tobias and just to infuriate Caleb I kiss him.

"What the HELL!"Caleb yells while all the Dauntless laugh loudly.

"Now your using those words!"I yell and kiss Tobias. I turn to Caleb he`s red and sitting with Susan who`s calming him down. I laugh and sit on my shirt.

"So Eric truth or Dauntless?"I ask.

"Dauntless."He says laying down. I lean over and whisper in his ear,"After everything you say ,say 'I love my sweet!' cowered!"He groans.

"Fine...I love you my sweet."

"Ew, that's not what I ment but...OK"

"Peter truth or dare?" Eric asks,"I love you my sweet."

"Truth."

"PANSEYCAKE!"Zeke and Uriah yelled"

"Fine, who do you love?"

Peter muttered something in a barely audible voice.

"What was that?"Lynn yelled

"um.."

"Tell US!"Marlene stands and all the Dauntless born start cornering Peter chanting tell us everyone but Caleb, Susan ad surprisingly Tobias joined in.

"FINE, FINE its Tris..."He says.


	2. Singing Tris

**Hello I am happy sooooo Oh-oh-oh-oh Ha-a-ppy la la la la la la la la arn`t I just fabulous i know any who persuaded by wonderful reviews I am going to...UPDATE!**

**Christina POV**

Did I hear him right...TRIS HE LIKES...TRIS OMG.

"Oh,so you like me Mr. I`m going to kill the girl I like `cuz I got secondi n training?"Tris asks MAN CAN`T she SHUT UP I give her a look and she shuts up.

"I`m not answering ANYMORE questions at the moment!" Peter grumbles and then asks that girl she`s abegnation sussy or something,"Susie Truth or Dare!"

"Its Susan and Dare," She replies annoyed I chuckle. Thats not like a selfless.

"OK,I dare you to go propose to some guy in the pit!" Peter surprisingly didn`t mention how a stiffs saying dare I bet she was cut out for a different faction.

"Fine, B-Tris come!"

"I`m in my bra Susie sorry!"

"Wuss."Eric says.

"Shut up Eric!"She replies,

Marlene goes with Susan and come`s back laughing,

"She proposed to uh... I don`t know his name and he said yes wonderful Susie over here told him that she was sorry and these were her EXACT words that "I have a hots for another guy!" It was SOOO unabegnation!" We all laugh even Tris`s brother and Susan laugh for about 5 minute`s straight.

"Kay, Christina Truth or dare!"Susan asks me.

"Dare!"I yell still chuckling a bit.

"Dare you to go up to the first person you see and sing 'Thats what makes you beautiful!'"She says questionably.

"Good dare for a stiff!"I say. Then go and see Tori,

"Your insecure -don`t know what for-you turn heads when you walk through the do-o-oor!"I yell. Tori looks at me like I`m insane and I laugh dismissal and leave her in the hall way.

"That was FUN `cuz Tori was like...shocked!"I laugh and get a few chuckles,"OK,Tris Truth or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"She says.

I lean over and whisper in her ear the dare she looks at me straight-faced,"Uhg, I hate you but I`m not a cowered nor am I going to take off my pants so..."She gets up slowly walking towards the mess hall we all fallow I can tell their anxious to see what she doing.

Tris walks in the mess hall and stands on and empty table. "HEY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" She screams the dauntless look up at the girl who ranked first in training in a bra and short shorts on op of a table there are a few cat-calls but four glares which gets them to stop.

"Put it on the record that I hate my friend Christina!"She yells I let a sly smile loose. Then Tris begins to sing,"Mr. Know-it-all well ya think ya Know-it-all don`t ya but chya don`t know-a-thing-at-all! I through a wish in the well don`t ask me I`ll never tell I looked at you and I fell but now you're in my way I`ll trade my soul for a wish penny's and dimes for a kiss. I wasn`t lookin` for this but now you're in my way. Your stare is holdn` riped jeans skin is showin` hot night wind is blowing` were ya think you`re goin` baby. Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby but here s my number so call me maybe! Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe. And all the other boys try to chase me but here s my number so call me maybe. You took you time with the call I took my time at the fall. I gave you nothin` at all but still your in my way. I beg n borrow and steal at first sight and its real. I didn`t know I would feel it but its in my way. Your stare was holdin` hot night wind was blowin were ya think you`re going baby. Hey I just met you and this is CRazY but here's y number so CALL ME MAYBE!"

"That was un called for!" Caleb muttered provably mad that his sister was in a bra in front of about 5000 people.

"Ya but it was funny!"I say and we all laugh we don`t even notice when we get back and Tris was ALREADY their somehow...

"So...Marlene are You Candor or are you"

"DAUNTLESS!"


	3. Oh my dearys this is short but Susan!

"Cakes I dare ya to brush your teeth then drink orange juice!" Uriah screamed. Marlene's face scrunched up and she sadly went to do her dare gaging as she came back.

"OK Susan are ya Candor or Dauntless!"

"Dauntless!" Susan said not hesitiant at all.

"OK make out with dear old Caleb there!"

So that was when Susan took off her pants...

"Ok Trisha TRUTHERS OR DARERS!" Tris smiles and replys,

"DARERS!"

"Ok I want you to..." Susan bites her lip her eye's looking like she was making the biggest decion of her life. Finnally she whispered her dare into Tris's ear who's eye's widened.

"Ok! Oh you can't be Susan though that's so ABEGNAITION!"

"Fine I'll be Harper! Everyone call me Harper!" Susan/Harper ordered.

Everyone was confused and cocked their heads. Susan/Harper explained,

"Well I was reading and I found a loupoll. I wont explain because it took the whole book to explain but I can be a Dauntless if my parents sine a sheet I can call them selfish if thay don't do it so here I am and I want to be Dauntless but thats why I came here and then you guys all wanted to play but and so..."

"OMG! OMG!" All the people exept Caleb who looked at Susan/Harper then standing he...slaped her...hard, "Selfish! B***!"

Four who didn't take kindly to abuse in any form punched him hard and then he called a Daunt gaurd and told him to take him away.

"Well all that can happen in a game of TOD!"

**Hi if you want to find out more about what happened with Susan before or now PM me and I'll put up a poll! To get up a poll I need at least 3 PM's! Now dearys if you don't have a account get one and review as you would PM! Now this story just:**

**E**_**n**de_**D**!


End file.
